List ArXiv
Reading List of ArXiv Early-Type Galaxies Related * Large Size Scatter of Passively Evolving Lensed Galaxies at z~2 in CLASH ** We confirm that their size distribution shows a large scatter: from normal size to ~5 times smaller compared to local ETGs with similar stellar masses. The 1-{\sigma} scatter {\sigma}_{logre} of the size distribution is 0.22 and 0.34 at z~1.6 and z~2.1,respectively. * The ATLAS3D project - XXII. Low-efficiency star formation in early-type galaxies: hydrodynamic models and observations ** Despite using a universal local law to form stars in the simulations, we find that the early-type galaxies are offset from the spirals on the large-scale Kennicutt relation, and form stars 2 to 5 times less efficiently. * HST/WFC3 Confirmation of the Inside-Out Growth of Massive Galaxies at 0<2 and Identification of their Star Forming Progenitors at z~3 ** By z~1.5, many of these star forming disks disappeared, giving rise to compact quiescent galaxies. Towards lower redshifts, these galaxies continued to assemble mass at larger radii and became the local ellipticals that dominate the high mass end of the mass function at the present epoch. * The mass and angular momentum distribution of simulated massive galaxies to large radii ** We study the mass distributions, circular velocity curves (CVCs), line-of-sight kinematics and angular momenta out to many Re for a sample of 42 cosmological zoom simulations of massive galaxies. * The Atlas3D project - XX. Mass-size and Mass-sigma projections of the Virial Plane of early-type galaxies: variation of morphology, kinematics, mass-to-light ratio and stellar initial mass function ** study the two projections (M_JAM,sigma_e) and (M_JAM,R_e^max) of the thin Virial Plane (VP)(M_JAM,sigma_e,R_e^max) which describes the distribution of the galaxy population. * An inventory of the stellar initial mass function in early-type galaxies ** Overall, we find that multiple independent lines of evidence appear to be converging on a systematic variation in the IMF, such that high-\sigs\ ETGs have an excess of low-mass stars relative to spirals and low-\sigs\ ETGs. * The Dark Halo - Spheroid Conspiracy and the Origin of Elliptical Galaxies ** On average, the total stellar plus dark matter density profiles can be described by a power law with an index of gamma approx -2.1 with a tendency towards steeper slopes for more compact, lower-mass ellipticals. * Systematic effects on the size-luminosity relation: dependence on model fitting and morphology ** Fitting a single Sersic profile to what is really a two-component SerExp system leads to biases: the half-light radius is increasingly overestimated as n of the fitted single component increases * Stellar kinematics of z~2 galaxies and the inside-out growth of quiescent galaxies ** This finding suggests that massive quiescent galaxies at z~2 grow in an inside-out matter, consistent with the expectations from minor mergers. * Massive and Newly Dead: Discovery of a Significant Population of Galaxies with High Velocity Dispersions and Strong Balmer Lines at z~1.5 from Deep Keck Spectra and HST/WFC3 Imaging ** This implies that there must be a population of star-forming progenitors at z~2 with high velocity dispersions or linewidths, which are notoriously absent from CO/Halpha selected surveys. * 1212.1158 : Evidence for Widespread AGN Activity among Massive Quiescent Galaxies at z ~ 2 ** Among the quiescent galaxies, the excess suggests that as many as 70-100% of these contain low- or high-luminosity AGN, while the corresponding fraction is lower among star-forming galaxies (43-65%). * 1212.1451 : Isolated ellipticals and their globular cluster systems I: Washington photometry of NGC 3585 and NGC 5812 ** The total number of GCs in each system, and their specific frequencies, are estimated. The GC colours and specific frequencies are highly indicative that the host galaxy environment plays a role in shaping its GC system. ** Both galaxies are in the CGS sample * 1212.4143 : The dependence of the mass–size relation of early-type galaxies on environment in the local Universe ** Observations do not show any environmental dependence of the sizes of central and satellites ETGs at ﬁxed stellar mass. Star Formation and Stellar Population * Towards a physical picture of star-formation quenching: the photometric properties of recently-quenched galaxies in the Sloan Digital Sky Survey ** i) AGN feedback is not associated with the majority of quenched systems or ii) that the observability of quenched galaxies is such that the quenching phase in general outlives any associated nuclear activity. Morphology and Structures * 1301.0620 : Inside Out and Upside Down: Tracing the Assembly of a Simulated Disk Galaxy Using Mono-Age Stellar Populations ** The oldest disk cohorts form in structures that are radially compact and relatively thick, while subsequent cohorts form in progressively larger, thinner, colder configurations from gas with increasing levels of rotational support. The disk thus forms "inside-out" in a radial sense and "upside-down" in a vertical sense. * 1301.0638 : Peanuts at an Angle: Detecting and Measuring the Three-Dimensional Structure of Bars in Moderately Inclined Galaxies ** We show that direct detection and measurement of the vertically thickened parts of bars (so-called "boxy" or "peanut-shaped" bulges) is possible not only for edge-on galaxies but also for galaxies with moderate inclinations * 1212.3332 : MegaMorph - multi-wavelength measurement of galaxy structure: complete Sérsic profile information from modern surveys ** We find that fitting galaxy light profiles with multi-wavelength data increases the stability and accuracy of the measured parameters, and hence produces more complete and meaningful multi-wavelength photometry than has been available previously. ** Full-resolution Version * 1212.3869 : Evolution of the Sizes of Galaxies over 7<12 Revealed by the 2012 Hubble Ultra Deep Field Campaign ** The average half-light radii of z~7-12 galaxies are extremely small, 0.3-0.4 kpc, comparable to the sizes of giant molecular associations in local star-forming galaxies. Simulation Related * 1212.3408 : The dependence of tidal stripping efficiency on the satellite and host galaxy morphology ** Satellite morphology has a very strong effect on the effciency of stellar stripping and should be taken into account in modeling galaxy formation and evolution. AGN and SMBH Related * 1212.2999 : The black hole - bulge mass relation of Active Galactic Nuclei in the Extended Chandra Deep Field - South Survey ** For essentially all galaxies in our sample, their total stellar mass content agrees remarkably well, given their BH masses, with local relations of inactive galaxies and active SMBHs. Hot Topics * 1212.1448 : THE 2012 HUBBLE ULTRA DEEP FIELD (UDF12): OBSERVATIONAL OVERVIEW ** In this paper we present the observational overview of the project, motivated by its scientific goals, and describe the procedures used in reducing the data as well as the final products that are produced. We have used the most up up-to-date methods for calibrating and combining the images, in particular paying attention to correcting several instrumental effects. Necessary Knowledge On Data Analysis * Everything you wanted to know about Data Analysis and Fitting but were afraid to ask by Peter Young XXIII Canary Islands Winter School of Astrophysics: Secular Evolution of Galaxies * Dynamics of secular evolution by James Binney * Star Formation Rate Indicators by Daniela Calzetti * Stellar Populations by Reynier Peletier * Evolution of star formation and gas by Nick Scoville * Bars and secular evolution in disk galaxies: Theoretical input by E.Athanassoula * Cosmological Evolution of Galaxies by Isaac Shlosman XXII Canary Islands Winter School of Astrophysics: Asteroseismology * Solar-like Oscillations: An Observational Perspective by Timothy Bedding * Asteroseismology of red giants by J.Christensen-Dalsgaard * Learning Physics from the Stars: Its All in the Coefficients by Steven Kawaler * A crash course on data analysis in asteroseismology by T.Appourchaux